


Bonus material for The life of two opposites and their problems

by ZeraphinnaWolf



Series: The life of two opposites and their problems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonus Material, M/M, messy as hell too, my art, not another part of the fanfic, will contain art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraphinnaWolf/pseuds/ZeraphinnaWolf
Summary: This is not another part of the fanfic, its bonus material about the universe, the species and all the little things that are different from the show. Will contain artworks done by me and countless notes about everything. Since it's only material to help me write and know where I'm going, it's certainly gonna be messy. Sorry in advance.If you find my fanfic hard to understand, this is all you need to comprehend.





	1. The Main Hierarchy

Between all the species, a hierarchy installed herself to keep an air of calm and peace. As it always is with hierarchies, it's completely unfair to a big part of the population but the people whose life is unfair cannot complain, so they just accept it. This is the complete hierarchy;

Archangels

Pure blood angels

Humans

Mixed blood

Fallens

Knights of hell

Crossroad demons

 

Archangels only are four at a time, they are immortals but its possible to kill them. If someone does, the Archangel will be born again and will gain all their memories with time, so they really are immortals. As god-like creatures, Archangels are very powerful and has the power to gain obedience by anyone. Whoever you are, if an Archangel wants you to do something, really wants to, he only has to order you to do it. And this is only one of the reasons why they are at the top of the hierarchy. Their quality of life changes between the individuals but we don't know a lot on them.

 

Pure blood angels are common in the world, with almost a couple of hundreds of thousands specimens, they are everywhere you go. Arrogance, oversized and delusional pride are common traits for them. They took powers on their own, pretending to be a kind of descendents of the Archangels, thing completely untrue because they are totally different species but the “rumor” stayed through the years and now, everyone thinks they really are superior to any other species. They have luxurious lives and doesn't know about the problems other species face every day.

 

Humans are a lot like you know them. With billions of individuals, they conquered almost every part of the earth. They have a brilliant and highly sophisticated technology that let them save lives, know what is going on world-wide and much more. Think of your technology, but almost twice that advanced. They have comfortable lives and doesn't have any problem if they do what it takes.

 

Mixed blood already have harder lives than humans or pure blood angels but its not that bad compared to what lower species have to endure. Mixed blood are intimidated, giving hard looks and ignored. Its harder for them to get a decent job and find a mate but it's possible. With a couple of millions of individuals, mixed blood are getting more and more accepted everyday.

 

Fallens have one hell of a life but there's only a couple of thousands of them in the population. To start, when parents discover their child is a Fallen, a lot of them get rid of the kid. Literally, get rid of their kid because they turned out to be half demon and half angel. If you think it's horrible, it's a reality for Fallens and they doesn't have the right to question it. They legitimately doesn't have rights at all. They stays hidden with their family until they are invited by an academy to come and stay there. The rate of suicide soars up in these years because of how Fallens are treated in public and in school. What a lot of people doesn't know is that Fallens are so powerful we can compare them to Archangels, but since there is so little of them, it's not known.

 

Knights of hell are like Archangels but for the demonic side. They are rare, abnormally powerful and sneaky as hell. It's even a miracle if the population knows about them because they never appear in public or reveal themselves, even if nobody could do anything against them apart from Archangels or an army of humans or angels, that is to show how dangerous they are. People only talk about one Knight of the believed to exist, six Knights. Cain, the Father of Murder. It is believed he was the first one to ever kill one of his kin, and there are rumors that Lucifer himself trained him to be the first Knight of hell and to raise a little army of overpowered demons. Among countless rumors this one belongs to, there is another that never fails to freeze the blood of those who hears it. It seems that Cain is trying to find a new and even more perfect creature to train as a new Knight of hell, one that would be better, stronger than any of the existing Knights.

 

Crossroad demons are like humans in the demonic side. Nobody knows exactly how many they are or how they organized their population but they are the most hated species of all. If a demon is seen, hunters are immediately called to get rid of it. They literally doesn't have the right to live since hundreds of years, even if they make illegual pacts with people who solds them their soul.


	2. Closer look on the species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a more profound description of the species, not beta-read and surely messy.

Archangels are very rare, as they are only four at a time. From their name, Raphael, Micheal, Gabriel, known also as the Trikster god Loki, and Lucifer or The Devil. From what we know, Archangels are immortals but they can be killed. If that happens, they will be born again from a couple of loyal angels who have the duty to bring the child to another Archangel. There are special prayers for angels to make to be able to catch the attention of one of the god-like creatures. As Archangels seems to not feel the need to make an heir, nobody knows if its possible for them to have children. As for soul-mates, no one knows if any of them have or had one. If it is possible for Archangels to have soul-mates at all, it doesn't seem to be like any other species who have the tendency of finding their SM in their own race, something proved impossible when we look at the way Archangels treat each other. They are still many mysteries about them, even after billions of years of living. When feeling very strong emotions, their gold grace shows herself in their eyes. Like angels, they often use it to intimidate victims and its from their grace that they draw their incredible strength.

 

Fallens are also very rare but, for different reasons. The first reason is that when parents finds out their child is a Fallen, they often abandon their child.  But, the main reason why is, that their birth isn't natural, against nature even. If one of the parents is possessed by a demon during the mating, there is a chance that the baby born in these conditions will be a Fallen. Nor the parent who had been possessed nor the other, knows they had been the victim of a demonic possession, they only find out one or one and a half year after the incident, when the baby's feathers finally leave and the mature feathers take their place. The other sign is that in the same weeks where the black and white feathers appears, the kid's mark appears too. If they have the chance to still live with their family after that, the child will learn to hide the mark of their curse and to wear a cloak. Few people knows about the truth about Fallens, that there isn't only one type, but also another kind of Fallen, stronger, and well.. more everything. Common Fallens are born because one of their parents was possessed by a crossroad demon, but Knights Fallens are born from a parent possessed by a Knight of hell. This type of Fallen is extremely rare because the child often cannot contain his strength and gets caught. Fallens doesn't have the permission or right to use  t he power that differentiates them from other angels.  Its okay for them to use their ability in public if it is for conjuring something or moving an object without directly touching it, but using time warping, alteration of the elements and much more is prohibited and if they are seen using it, nobody knows where they take them. Many rumors talk about experiences, banishment in Hell, or in Purgatory. The Fallens that have been taken never come back, or doesn ' t have the chance to come back.  Fallens also have a grace, and like Archangels, angels or even mixed-blood, their grace shows herself when they are feeling strong emotions, its also from there that they draw their strength. 

 

H umans are a lot like you know them, ever y individuals different from each other.  Some humans that descend from a long family of mixed-blood sometimes have feathers hidden where wings once were. Wanting to benefit of the way humans are treated and not being judged like a mixed-blood, they sometimes take the feathers off or hide them for the rest of their lives. Pure humans have the ability to learn simple magic,  like  how to improve their strength for a limited amount of time for example, but they usually use this ability to make potions or charms. 

 

M ixed-blood are rarer than angels or humans but its not surprising to see a bunch of them everyday. Mixed-blood have a 1 on 5 chance of being born with wings and a 1 on 20 chance of being born with a grace. Because angelic creatures need a grace to use properly their wings, its sadly very common for hospitals to have cases of mixed-blood who hurt themselves while trying to fly. And even if a mixed-blood have a grace and a pair of wings, its really hard for them to learn to fly. Like humans, mixed-blood have a nine months pregnancy. For the color of the wings, like angels, it can go from every color to light gray, the ivory white being a color reserved to Archangels.

 

Angels have the physique that comes with their arrogant manners. Every angel being beautiful in its own way, they never have to endure mockery  from others. Being different from humans or mixed-blood, angels don't have pregnancy, the grace of the two parents just mix themselves in the mating, creating a baby angel in the process. Some angel s doesn't have a gender, but that doesn't change anything for them. Their beautiful wings also are different from one angel to the other. They can be compared to  fingerprints because of all their details, specific to one individual. Just like Archangels or Fallens, when feeling a strong emotion, one's grace will appear in their eyes. 


	3. Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some notes and sketches I made to point out differences between the species.

Appearances

 

 

 

So, Archangels have two pair of wings, one bigger and stronger than the other. With their beautiful immaculate white feathers, its not hard to recognize them, unless they are purposefully hiding their true nature, if they are, nobody has a slight chance of finding their true identity.

 

 Fallens have one pair of strong eagle-like shaped wings, high-speed and strong wings. With white feathers, Fallens are also easily recognizable, mainly because the shaft of said feather is ebony black, contrasting strongly with the pure white of the rest of the feathers. Common and Knight Fallens have the same mark until they meet their soul-mate. Until that, they all look completely the same. After meeting their soul-mate, Knight Fallens will feel a strange sensation on the back of their neck for approximately a week, until the rest of the mark completely appears.

 

The wings of the angels and the mixed-blood are all different, but some differences in the shape of the wings can also change their ability. For example, eagle wings are strong and powerful and have a great stability, made for soaring. Albatross wings also are soaring wings, but they highly depend on the wind current, its the same for flamingo wings and a lot of other type of wings. Falcons shaped wings are high-speed wings but aren't that strong. Sparrow or hawk wings are more rounded wings, allowing a nice maneuverability and speed (which cannot be maintained). Hummingbird wings are really short wings, made for highs-speed and balance. Eagle wings are one of the best type, combining speed and strength, its a type of wings rarer than the others because its only seen on Fallens and Archangels.

 

For the colors, its possible to see an angel or mixed-blood with any color but white. Light gray, okay, but white is reserved for the Archangels. Pure angels have taken a habit of following the angel with the faintest wings of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally took the time to make the sketches I wanted to make, its surely more understandable now.  
> Like I said, these are only sketches that took me around an hour or so, so its not refined or anything, hope you still all enjoyed it.


End file.
